


You Got a Pretty Kinda Dirty Face

by lauz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cuddling, First Times, M/M, Riding, being horny, boy on boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauz/pseuds/lauz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac came over to copy up chemistry notes but Stiles is horny and well, Isaac doesn't finish copying the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got a Pretty Kinda Dirty Face

Stiles watches carefully from his bed, Isaac’s scribbling away into his chemistry notebook. Stiles isn’t sure why Isaac came to him for chemistry help, he’s still not improved since Mr Harris “took leave” from school. Truth be told, Stiles is bored and horny. He’s not sure if he’s horny because he’s bored or because he can’t release his pent up frustration due to Isaac being there. The more he thinks about it, the worse he gets. He’s almost reaching the point of no return, the squeamish stage. 

“Are you almost done?” Stiles asks, knee jittering. 

“No, I still have like three pages of notes to copy.” Isaac sighs, “Why, what’s wrong?”

Isaac’s turned to look at Stiles; he can see the jittering knee and the increased heart rate. Stiles swallows, trying to rid himself of the heavy ball of sexual frustration in his throat. He tries not to look directly at Isaac as embarrassment paints his cheeks. 

“I know what’s up with you now,” Isaac sniffs the air, “I’m gonna write super slow just to piss you off.” 

“If you do that then I’m just gonna jack while you write.” Stiles quips suddenly irritated.

Isaac quirks an eyebrow and laughs, “Even if I couldn’t hear your heartbeat, I’d still believe you.”

“Fuck sake Isaac.” Stiles half laughs, tugging the roots of his hair, “This isn’t fair.”

“I could help you, you know.” Isaac’s watching him carefully from heavy lashes, “If you wanted.”

Stiles blinks and Isaac’s in front of him cross legged and wide eyed, he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do. 

What will Scott say if he hooks up with Isaac? Will he care? 

Stiles decides not to care right now and copies Isaac’s body language, they’re both smirking to themselves waiting for someone to make the first move.

Stiles is too nervous, Isaac can tell by the speed of his heart so he looks at Stiles in the eyes and whispers, “I’m going to kiss you now.” 

Stiles can only nod along, waiting for Isaac to press their lips together. And he does.

It was weird at first because it’s Isaac, but sort of nice. Stiles likes it, he grows into it, pressing a little bit harder and smoother. He adds a bit more pressure and a quick swipe of his tongue, Isaac shivers and brings his hands up to Stiles’ face, leaning him backwards onto the bed. Stiles gasps when Isaac bites his bottom lip and sucks. 

“You’re dirty,” Stiles breathes out wide eyed.

“You have no idea,” Isaac smirks bending to latch onto Stiles’ neck. 

Isaac sucks hickeys into the milky skin on Stiles’ collarbone, leaving it marred and purple, Stiles groans to let Isaac know he likes it. Isaac rolls his hips down experimentally onto Stiles’ crotch; he lets out a soft “oh”.

Stiles moves his hands up Isaac’s shirt, raking his nails down his defined chest and nipples, he groans and nibbles into Stiles’ jaw. 

“F – f – fuck,” Stiles scratches over Isaac’s nipple again making him whine, “Stiles please.”

Stiles teases him through his shirt, flicking his tongue expertly making Isaac moan and thrust into his leg. 

“Let – let me on top, Isaac.” Stiles grits out between heavy breaths. 

Isaac obliges as Stiles slots his knee between his legs and grinds long and slow, nudging and rubbing the other boy’s dick each time. Stiles can feel Isaac’s warm breath on his neck; he lets out a wolf like growl that sends shivers down Stiles’ spine and straight to the hard cock in his pants.  
Feeling the pressure of the taller boy press up into him as he presses down is glorious, the circulation of his hips and the rocking of Stiles’ is enough to make Isaac whimper into Stiles’ shoulder. Isaac feels his way up to Stiles’ nipple; his nails scratch so gently over Stiles isn’t sure it’s actually happening. 

“Can – can you bite me harder?” Stiles gasps into Isaac’s neck.

Isaac pulls away, “What if I bite too hard?” 

“You won’t, please Isaac – I need you to fucking bite me.” Stiles mewls licking into Isaac’s mouth, he feels Isaac’s fangs elongate, he pushes Stiles away, his fingertips gently against his chest.

He growls lowly in the back of his throat stretching his mouth and fangs before snapping his mouth shut. Stiles smirks and rocks back down into Isaac, he grinds upwards.  
Isaac scrapes Stiles’ neck with his fangs; the skin becomes red quickly, his fangs open the skin a little and Isaac laps up the beads of blood forming. Stiles moans Isaac’s name as he grinds his hips up into Stiles. 

“Isaac – Isaac, fuck please, you’re so good,” Stiles wheezes, “I’m gonna cum soon, fuck I’m gonna cum in my pants like I’m fucking thirteen again.” 

“No, I want to suck your dick.” Isaac suggests almost shyly.

“Oh my fucking god,” Stiles whimpers and circles his hips, “I want you to suck my dick Isaac; I bet you’ve thought about my dick in your mouth.” 

“After I’ve sucked your dick, I want you to fuck me after you’ve fingered me open. Bend me over and choke me.” Isaac whispers his voice low and husky.

“You’re fucking filthy Isaac,” Stiles mewls as his hips stutter forward and then he’s coming fast, hard against the other boy’s leg. In one swift movement Isaac has Stiles under him and his jeans button popped, Stiles is writhing underneath Isaac with over sensitivity. Stiles lifts his hips up so Isaac can pull his jeans down his legs, Isaac licks the wet patch on Stiles’ grey boxers and he lets out a whimper, hips jerking forward on their own.

Once Stiles is naked underneath Isaac, he licks the come from Stiles’ leg. It’s embarrassing he’s already semi-hard. Isaac takes Stiles’ cock into his mouth, sucking and licking the cum off it. Stiles is practically crying, he’s trembling all over as Isaac takes him deeper into his mouth. Stiles hits the back of Isaac’s throat. He swallows around Stiles and he thrusts into his mouth, making Isaac gag. 

“Easy there love,” Isaac splutters, rubbing little comforting circles on Stiles’ hip.

“I’m – I’m sorry,” Stiles pants running a hand through Isaac’s loose curls, “I’m just excited.” 

Isaac giggles, licking a strip up Stiles’ cock with the tip of his tongue making him squirm and tug Isaac’s hair; he’s face to face with Stiles now his hands at either side of his broad shoulders.

“I wanna make you cum,” Stiles mumbles not looking him in the eye, “I wanna know what you look like when you cum.” 

“Cum slut,” Isaac grins before licking his way into Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles whimpers furiously, “Isaac please, I wanna make you cum.” 

“By doing what?” Isaac asks looking up at him with a coy smile on his lips. 

“Ride me.” Stiles says definitely, his fingertips mapping out Isaac’s skinny face.Isaac’s eyes grow even wider, he leans down to kiss Stiles deep and slow, he groans into Stiles’ mouth as he starts to unbutton Isaac’s jeans, he kicks off his jeans and boxers quickly and straddles Stiles’ skinny waist, pecking him again and again. Stiles can’t help but laugh, pulling at the small hairs at the back of Isaac’s neck. 

“Y’have lube, right?” Isaac asks his voice slightly higher than usual.

Stiles laughs, “Uh, Isaac? I’m a virgin with too much time on my hands. Of course I have lube.” 

Isaac runs a hand through Stiles’ hair before pressing a fond kiss to his forehead, “You won’t be a virgin for much longer, love.” 

Stiles ponders for a few seconds, “This is true but we need said lube first.” 

“Where is said lube?” Isaac can’t stop the smile that’s on his face, Stiles is incredibly cute.

“It’s in an old Converse box under my bed, it’s blueberry flavour.” Stiles says proudly making Isaac snort as he leans over the side of the bed. 

There are noises rustling noises coming from under Stiles’ bed, he assumes Isaac’s found the lube; he reappears moments later with a small blue bottle in hand. Isaac sheds his shirt and squirts some lube onto his hands, he pumps his cock a few times shivering at the sensation. He then squirts some more onto his hand and pumps Stiles’ semi until he’s fully hard again, Stiles can’t help the noises falling from his mouth. 

“Shit, don’t we need a condom?” Stiles pants feeling a rush of disappointment wash over him. 

“Nope, you’re a virgin and werewolves don’t carry or contract disease.” Isaac smiles popping the ‘p’ in nope and kissing Stiles again, Stiles isn’t complaining because he’s pretty sure Isaac’s lips feel good against every part of his body. 

“Sweet,” Stiles mumbles against his lips, “Pass the lube please love.” 

“How very boyfriendish.” Isaac mutters with a small grin, wiping his hands on Stiles’ duvet and handing him the bottle. 

Stiles ignores him and the warmness creeping up onto his cheeks from his stomach with a sarcastic roll of his eyes, as he squeezes lube onto his fingers, “Lay on your back.”  
Isaac does as he’s told and lies next to Stiles, he slots himself between Isaac’s ridiculously long pale legs, “Are you sure?”

“Do something Stilinski.” Isaac grits out and Stiles smirks, pressing a kiss to his hip. 

Stiles runs a lubed finger around the ring of muscle, before pressing into Isaac gently, he lets out a whine of appreciation and pushes back into Stiles’ fingers.

“You’ve done this before haven’t you?” Stiles smirks up at Isaac.

He nods, “Add another finger; I’m not going to break.”

Stiles complies and adds another finger into Isaac, “You’re a goddamn pillow princess, ya know that?”

“Yeah, Danny said the same thing.” Isaac moans as Stiles scissors inside of him. 

Stiles chooses to ignore the comment by biting into his thigh.

Isaac’s thrusting and rocking so hard back onto Stiles’ fingers, begging for another one to be added. Stiles squirts more lube onto his fingers and adds another, by the way Isaac’s moaning his name he guesses that he’s almost ready for Stiles’ cock. 

Isaac pants as Stiles curls his fingers inside him again, “Fuck, again… Again.”

Stiles presses into Isaac again, grinning as he lets out Stiles’ name in a shallow cry.

“Shit – Shit, gonna cum… Can – can’t yet, fuck Stiles.” Isaac’s mewling into his arm; his whole upper body – including his angry throbbing cock - is flushed bright red.

Stiles withdraws his fingers immediately and moves up to firmly kiss Isaac, it’s all teeth and sweat and biting. Stiles loves it, he loves feeling Isaac so desperate and needy, he’s trying to thrust up into Stiles’ hips trying to seek friction to get off. Stiles is holding his hips too high for Isaac to reach. He bites into Isaac’s neck and sucks, leaving big purple marks and bruises. Stiles goes over the sensitive skin with his tongue trying to soothe the burning, making Isaac whine like a little kid. 

“Stiles,” Isaac breathes making Stiles look him directly in the eyes, “Put your fucking dick in me so I can ride the fuck out of you.”

He gulps, pressing a kiss to the corner of Isaac’s mouth and grabbing his own dick. He slicks it up with more lube and rubs some into Isaac making him hiss, Stiles presses the tip of his cock gently into Isaac. 

“You’re not gonna break me, c’mon.” Isaac murmurs, “Fuck me, Stiles.” 

Stiles pushes all the way into Isaac, he almost cums because of the sheer heat and tightness enveloping him. He hangs his head on Isaac’s shoulder, panting for a few moments as Isaac whispers encouraging nothings into his ear and tugging the hair at the bottom of his nape.He presses another dirty kiss to Isaac’s mouth before adjusting himself; he pulls out just enough and then slams back into Isaac making him arch up into Stiles, he manages to work up a rhythm and suck on one of Isaac’s nipples. 

“Wanna – switch?” Stiles’ breath hitches in his throat as he pinches Isaac’s nipple between his thumbs.

“Yeah – Yeah, let me on top – fuck that’s a good angle.” Isaac whimpers, grinding himself up into Stiles’ cock.

Stiles chuckles through restricted breaths, he’s so fucking close, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to hold out for Isaac to ride him. So he decides to flip them Isaac looks impressed when he ends up on top of Stiles, he grinds down making Stiles whine and thrust his hips up into Isaac.

“You – You’re so deep, fuck.” Isaac mewls, using Stiles’ slightly muscular chest to bounce himself, “Gimme more, fuck Stiles.” 

“You know I’ve only got so much dick, right?” Stiles groans circling his hips, Isaac throws his head back, curls stuck to his forehead, he reaches for Isaac’s cock and pumps it a few times, “You gonna cum baby? Gonna cum for me?”

“Yeah – yeah, Stiles… yeah.” Isaac chants, voice faltering on the last word.

Isaac’s jaw’s slack and his mouth is hanging open, Stiles knows he’s gonna cum soon so he teases his tip. Isaac’s hips stutter forward and Stiles’ stutters upwards, moaning Isaac’s name as he runs his nails down his pale thighs. 

“I’m cumming Stiles…” Isaac mewls as he spills over Stiles’ fist and stomach. Stiles isn’t far behind, he cums inside Isaac a few moments later when Isaac nibbles on his earlobe, he melts into his mattress sweaty but completely pliant and sated. Isaac can’t help the tired grin on his face, he gets off of Stiles and lays next to him and licks the cum off his stomach.

“I wish I had the energy to get hard again.” Stiles jokes before yawning. 

Isaac chuckles before returning to Stiles’ level and giving him a lingering kiss on the lips, Stiles sighs into him and flicks his tongue over his bottom lip lazily, grasping the side of his face gently with his clean hand. Isaac keens into the thumb grazing his sharp cheekbones, Stiles smiles and bites his bottom lip. 

They pull away together and lay their foreheads against each-others, they’re both completely exhausted. 

“We – we should probably shower,” Stiles mumbles into Isaac’s neck, nibbling his neck. 

“Can’t we sleep first?” Isaac yawns.

“Probably shouldn’t ‘Sac.” Stiles says softly, stifling a yawn of his own, “I’m pretty sure I can feel my cum dribbling out your ass onto my leg.” 

Isaac lets out a holler of laughter, “Yeah, you can.”

Stiles shakes his head and gets up, he takes Isaac’s hand and reluctantly drags him to his en-suite bathroom and into the shower, he turns it on and Isaac jumps because it’s so cold. 

“That woke me up,” Isaac pouts.

Stiles climbs in beside him and hugs Isaac tightly, longing to fall asleep against his chest. They wash each other’s torsos quickly desperate to get back into bed and sleep; Isaac then washes Stiles’ hair making him moan when his long fingers entwine themselves in his hair - Stiles tried to wash Isaac’s in return but he’s too short to fully reach him.

It’s not long before they’re back in bed with clean sheets and clothes, Stiles curls into Isaac’s chest. Their legs wrap around each other’s easily as they fall asleep together, Stiles is lulled by Isaac’s heartbeat and his fingers in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting finishing this off so much, it's been sitting in my WIP folder since December 23rd but alas, it's done now.


End file.
